In your arms
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Alice's sister Cynthia : Former witch, shy, talented, loyal and powerful she was tortured and turned into a vampire. Following the mysterious pull that was with her since she woke up as an undead; she will find a soulmate in Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I had an idea for a couple weeks now. And have already did the first chapter/ prologue for this. All I need is to type it up and so on and so forth. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories; my phone is a monthly and I had to pay my bill. A whole 350 was hard to get if you have to pay all your other bills on your own without a really good paying job. So please except my apology. I have a story I will like you to read and comment please? Thank you.

Alice's sister Cynthia : Former witch, shy, talented, loyal and powerful she had a daughter who didn't die of natural causes while being tortured, raped, beaten and turned into a vampire. Being a controlled newborn she ripped them all apart and burnt the place with them all inside of it. Following the mysterious pull that was with her since she woke up as an undead; she will have to cross dangerous paths to find safety in the arms of her other half ~ Edward. Alice will find the truth in a past that she doesn't remember along with her little sister; but when Aro wants Cynthia for her powers it's a fight for their lives but will they all make it out alive?

*If you want me to do this story, I can promise that Edward will be his charming self with a few changes. Less controlling, more possessive and protective. He will not be so uptight and serious, will learn to be outgoing with her and bring her out of her shell. And last but not least? This is NOT a Edward X Bella story. Yes, you *glares at Bella picture* Ms. I cant make up my mind on which supernatural I want so I run to Jacob when Edward upsets me then when Edward apologizes, I run back to Edward leaving Jacob feeling used and upset. So no Bella X Edward romance ... not that she doesn't try to get with him later on. :) My edward is gonna be alittle bit more Badass like a vampire should be.

Set Pre ~ Twilight and moves on slowly to Twilight.

Please tell me if you want me to post it and if you like the idea or not? Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay; Chapter One\ Prologue. **

**Summary : **Alice's sister Cynthia : Former witch, shy, talented, loyal and powerful she had a daughter who didn't die of natural causes while being tortured, raped, beaten and turned into a vampire. Following the mysterious pull that was with her since she woke up as an undead; she will have to cross dangerous paths to find safety in the arms of her other half ~ Edward.

**Hope you like it. :)**

Alice looked up at Jasper, who was next to her then back at the two~story house that was in front of her. As if Jasper was a mindreader and not an empath he started to say the words that were on everyone elses tongues.

"Alice-" but she had to cut him off.

"I know." She felt the eyes of the entire family targeted at her back. Knowing they were here, with her giving her their support, warmed her heart.. but they didn't understand, none of them did. Not even Edward. They all knew what happened in their human lives and the triumps, mistakes and trageties that went with it. She didn't, yet here she was. Standing in front of a two story big, black old house in Biloxi, Mississippi .. that could possibly hold any answers to her past .. and they were telling her that maybe it was for the best to forget and move on? No, she couldn't, she wouldn't and damn it all _She won't! _She rather know and deal with anything, then give up on it and pretend it didn't happen.

She looked up at Jasper, who was staring down at her with sad, pained eyes due to her emotions no doubt then looked at the rest of the family, who was the first family that she could remember that loved, cared, and supported her were now looking at her like she was a fragile china doll that even a human could break with his\her bare hands. They all were, except for Edward. He was staring at her, mirroring Jasper's look, was frowning yet he nodded slightly at her. Showing her as always that he supported her.

"I know," She looked at them all in the eyes, "But I have to. I have to know. I _need _to do this.." She started to walk slowly to the door, up the creaking stairs from the slight weight she put on them, when she felt a large hand catch her much smaller one.

"Darlin'..." She looked back and couldn't help but smile alittle that spread on her face at Jasper's southern accent. "If you need to do this," She rolled her golden eyes at his overprotective nature and nodded firmly, making him sigh and continue, "Then I will be with you every step of the way."

Her small smile grew, beaming acrossed her face, as she threw herself airborn off the steps and into his arms. She could feel him chuckle softly but she didn't care.

"We all will." She turned her head and saw that Esme had stepped forward with a look of determination filling her golden orbs while looking motherly. Everyone behind her nodded.

She felt like she could jump up and down in excitement, so she decided that she should, gaining amused laughter from everyone around her at her antics.

"Well," Alice pulled back from Jasper's chest, grabbed his hand and started to pull him up the old steps, "What are we waiting for?"

And the rest of the family followed the couple with the little pixie~like vampire leading them, still amused, unknown to what they might find when they enter, what unknown secrets that lay behind the walls and unprepared for what they would do when they find them.

**Continue or no? Do you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me? Thank you. Short, I know. But it's just a prologue. ... kinda like the beginning/ intro before the first chapter. Don't worry, they will get longer. :)**


End file.
